


Wolf Teeth

by rain_in_paris



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Military Inaccuracies, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_in_paris/pseuds/rain_in_paris
Summary: Two weeks wasn’t enough to be in love. That’s what anyone with sense would say. He shouldn’t break things off with the girl his family adored - that he had almost married - in order to have a fling with his wing mate.Though, a lot of people said he had no sense.(A continuation of Magpie, from Collins' point of view.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to be back with this so soon <3

When Collins first meets him, he’s sitting back in a metal chair and by the look on his face, is wondering what on earth he did to deserve all this commotion.

Well, no. That wasn’t exactly true.

The _first_ time Collins met him was when they’d just gotten out of the cadet program. All the young men were going about, dressed smartly in their brand new uniforms. Talking excitedly, then falling silent when Captain Norwood made his speech and congratulated them on their accomplishments. Farrier had passed through at some point of it all. Smiling and shaking the hands of some of the new officers. He was all official-like and looked every bit the stiff upper lipped English pilot the RAF fawned over. Collins imagined he was a stern man. A stickler for the rules type who’d had too much smoke blown up his ass. However, there was this _air_ about him. He had a bit of a rough edge that was very unlike his peers. When he got to Collins, his handshake was firm, but there was something genuinely warm about the way he congratulated him. In his crooked-toothed smile and his ragged voice.

Collins was absolutely beaming, when he thanked him.

Since then, he’d heard his name pop up every now and again. More so, by the day. Farrier was already one of their better flight officers and was making a bit of a name for himself. Who was shooting down the most Jerries? Well, it was Fortis group, who could claim that. Farrier and Bradbury. Always at the top. Always on the front lines. Always being gushed over in the mess hall.

So, anyone should consider themselves honored to be tucked right under the wing of one of their base’s best. But Collins knew better. Oh, did he know better.

This was not a bunch of higher ups noticing talent and moving him accordingly. No, this was the last resort. This was giving their newest lieutenant a problem to solve. When Evans washed his hands of him and demanded he be sent off. Even when Collins was arguing with him earlier, he could feel himself committing career suicide. He wanted to yell at himself to _stop_ . No, no. What are you doing? Just be _quiet_.

But he’d felt for weeks that he was constantly being treated unfairly by these men and dammit he was going to say something about it. Especially considering the sorts of things he would get in trouble for, compared to his mates.

So he stood there at attention and stared Farrier down. Trying not to clench his fists while Norwood was screeching in his face. Sure he looked stupid as hell all covered in oil (and yes it _was_ an accident), but that wasn’t going to stop him. The man either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He seemed much more perturbed at his peaceful evening being ruined by this hullabaloo.

Farrier answered by trying to put Collins off on the men who’s squadrons he’d already been a part of. Big surprise, no? However, he gave in, when he saw there was no other option available to him. Either one of them, really. But he was cordial, enough. Tossed him a cloth to clean his face with. And, for the first time, called him that damned nickname that he would never hear the end of: Magpie.

******************

When Collins slowly began to wake up, something was...off. Or maybe not ‘off’, but there was something different in the room. He yawned, trying to stretch out. Oh, that’s what it was. He was being held (rather tightly, at that) by a pair of arms belonging to that bear of a man. Collins’ back was pressed against Farrier’s warm stomach. And he was none the wiser that he had slept through the four o'clock hour. Now _that_ Collins was sure had never happened before. Not since they’d lived together, anyway. It was kind of funny.

He tried to stretch out, again. Yawning like a cat, with his legs bumping up against Farrier’s. Boy, that man had one hell of a hold. Collins wouldn’t have been able to wiggle out of that bed if he’d wanted to (he didn’t). But his head hurt like hell and he had to take a piss, so instead of nudging Farrier awake, calling his name like a normal person, he started squirming and kicking his legs like a toddler.

“Farrierrrr, let me goooo,” he grinned. “Let me goooo.”

The man grunted awake and immediately released his grip, before trying to turn over. “Fuck,” he groaned in a voice thick with sleep. “S’the matter with you?”

“Ay have to pee.”

“Then go bloody pee. Fuck,” Farrier rubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck, what happened last night? Feels like I was kicked in the head by a horse.”

“Ye got drunk. On two glasses of gin, ye layght weight.”

“Fuck off.”

“Then ye made me yer boyfriend.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Ye were a sorry state, too. Poor bastard.”

“Must’ve been to make _you_ my boyfriend.” And Collins could tell his memory hadn’t drifted as much as he had let on, because he was smiling under his hand.

“Couldn’t’ve made a better choice.”

“I thought you had to pee?”

“Ye just wanna get rid of me.”

“True.”

Collins gave him another kick (not hard, though; he wasn’t one to want his mate hurt). Farrier chuckled and told him to get the hell out of his bed.

*****************

As the day was slow, Collins found himself leaning against the window, watching the clouds pressing by. Grey as they were, they had a friendly look, like the underside of a blanket enveloping earth. He figured if he watched and willed it enough, it _would_ snow. Perhaps? Even if it didn’t, it was a nice enough distraction from the letter on his bed.

He and Farrier had been cautiously developing their...courtship, he supposed he could call it, over the past two weeks. Besides curling up in bed together, not much had really changed. Which, he supposed was a good thing. They got on well beforehand, after all. No one on the outside would have known that feelings had been exchanged between them Growing. Intensifying. So that was...good. Yes, it was...good?

But looking back on his other relationships, he had to wonder. Maybe it was just a ‘Farrier thing’. The man certainly had a way about him. The strong, silent, and somewhat subdued type that he was. And of course, this was all so new to Collins. To put themselves in danger, just from holding hands. He never hesitated holding the hands of the girls he ran around with. He would happily pick them up and kiss them on the cheek while they squealed and laughed. Walking down the street, arm in arm without a care in the world. And as he slowly ended things with them (some took it well, as they weren’t so serious to begin with; others, not so much), he started thinking. Because he couldn’t pick Farrier up. No really, he couldn’t. And he pouted about it, while Farrier grinned, telling him to try harder. But he also couldn’t walk arm in arm with him down the street or kiss him in public. And they hadn’t kissed at _all_ , really. Except for one time, when Farrier awkwardly got him on the cheek, which had him blushing wildly, while Collins was grinning like mad. So yes. It made him wonder. A lot. Because ‘slow’ was not his forte, but it _was_ Farrier’s.

“Are you just going to stare out that window all day?”

“Maybe,” Collins turned. Farrier was on his bed, reading a book, with one arm behind his head.

“Mm,” he mumbled. So, Collins supposed he found it a perfectly acceptable way to spend the evening.

“What’re ye reading?”

“The Picture of Dorian Gray.”

“Any good?”

“Uh huh.”

Collins nodded, thinking if he should ask him to read it out loud. That was a good bonding activity, wasn't it? Then he looked at the letter, again. Maybe not a good time for it, though. He should really take care of that, first.

“May birthday is comin’ soon,” Collins suddenly blurted out.

“Is that so?” Farrier looked up from his book, giving Collins some satisfaction at being the center of his attention. “When is it?”

“December 1st.”

“December 1st,” Farrier nodded and went back to his book.

Collins sat there, staring at him. _And? And?_ Wouldn’t he say something else? But, it didn't look like he was getting another word. A little sigh escaped him and he went to grab the paper.

“We’ll have to do something, then,” Farrier said after a few more moments of silence. “Go celebrate.”

“Where?” Collins felt some relief.

“I don’t know. Where do you want to go?”

He thought on it for a minute. “Ay’m not sure, t’be honest.”

“Well, you have time to think about it.”

“Ye gettin’ me a present, too?”

“Of course,” he huffed. “What kind of person would I be not to get you a present on your birthday?"

Collins smiled. “Gonna tell me what it is?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Not even if you beg me.”

Collins got down on his hands and knees. “Pleeeease?”

Farrier laughed. “Cute, but no.”

“Fayne, then,” Collins laughed too, as he grabbed the side of the mattress to hoist himself up. “Ay s’pose ay’ll have to suffer through.”

“You’ll be alright. You’re a strapping lad.”

“And don’ you forget it.”

The paper crinkled under his hand, before Collins knew he was on it. He picked it up, silently cursing at himself, while straightening the edges. Good thing it didn’t tear. He glimpsed at the scrawl lining the top: Dear Abbie…

He breathed in, glancing at Farrier. Two weeks wasn’t enough to be in love. That’s what anyone with sense would say. He shouldn’t break things off with the girl his family adored - who he had almost married - in order to have a fling with his wing mate.

Though, a lot of people said he had no sense.

But things had been rocky with her ever since he’d announced he was joining the RAF. At one point, splitting up to see other people. Then, getting back together. Then splitting up again and going in circles.

This time, though. This time he knew it was a lost cause. When he’d gone home for a weekend awhile back and found that every moment spent with her, he was thinking about Farrier. Not to mention, her mind seemed elsewhere.

And even with this, he couldn’t find the proper words. Oh, dear Abbie, I’m so sorry but I’ve fallen for this bloke I room with at base. I hope you don’t mind. If it makes you feel any better, he’s quite the looker. An absolute stunning fuck of a man. If you saw him, you would understand where I’m coming from. I mean, look at his lips. You would fall for him too, if you were in my place.

“Something on your mind, love?”

Also, if he called you ‘love’, you would go to war for him. Tear down any country or empire standing in your way. He’s _that_ incredible, Abbie. Any time he opens his mouth, I feel like I’m dying but, well, in a good way?

“Naw,” he slowly folded the letter and stuffed it in one of the drawers, before hopping off the bed and onto Farrier’s. Already expecting it, Farrier lifted his arms just enough for Collins to wiggle through and settle on top of him.

“Ready for bed, already?”

“Noo. Just feel layk buggin’ ye.”

“You’re not bugging me.”

“Ay’m not?” Collins tapped Farrier’s lips with his finger.

“No.”

“Not from yer reading?” he hovered right over his face, squeezing his cheeks together. Farrier let out a long suffering sigh, while Collins laughed at his funny face.

“Well, now you are a little bit.”

“What aboot now?” Collins softly grazed his temple with the tip of his nose.

“Mm. No.”

“Hm. Ay’m not doing a very good job then, am ay?” he fully nuzzled his cheek. Enjoying the feel of scruff against his skin.

“You’re really not,” Farrier smiled and tightened his arms around Collins’ waist before turning his head. Nose to nose. Collins could scarcely breathe.

“Can ay ask ye something?”

“Hm?”

“Will ye, uh...will ye kiss me?”

Farrier genuinely looked surprised. Collins couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. They were boyfriends, yes? Boyfriends kissed. Farrier was thirty years old. He _had_ to have kissed _somebody_ before. The way he was looking at Collins now, like he was searching his eyes. Yes, he’d kissed somebody before. Collins felt it, by the way his stormy blue eyes were glossing over with that heady haze. He almost went for it, himself. But no. No, it would be much more satisfying for Farrier to come to him. And he did. So gently taking Collins’ chin to coax him forward, before brushing his lips lightly against his. He could barely feel it. Almost wouldn’t have known he _had_ been kissed, until Farrier pulled away enough to plant one firmly on his cheek. Right against the side of his nose, while tracing his fingers against his jaw. Then, moving to his forehead. Stroking his hair, while he peppered his face with his lips. Collins felt all swimmy-headed. Dizzy. Drunk. Yeah, it was like being drunk. He almost whimpered his displeasure, when Farrier pulled away. He didn’t _want_ him to stop. He needed more of that. Much more.

“Well, now,” Farrier breathed. “Guess I should go back to my reading, then.”

“Farri _errrrr_.”

He laughed. Oh now it was _his_ turn to tease.

“Maggie, Maggie, do you really think I’d take any book over you?”

“Mmmmm, no?”

“No. Of course not.”

He set the book on his table, before he rolled Collins over on his side. Cupping his face in his hands and pinning him down with the intensity of his eyes. Just for a few seconds and that’s all Collins needed to just drink him in. How was he so _beautiful_? It was almost unfair. Not that he had any time to dwell on it. Not when Collins was being loved by his lips. By his fingertips.

He wanted to say the words, himself. But he kissed him back, instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, everybody ready for some some sugary sweetness between these two? Good, cause there's going to be a lot of that, here. Here and chapter three, cause that one's going to be about Collins' birthday and all that fun stuff. Gotta let the boys have some fun, before I give them some drama to deal with :insert eye emoji here:

Night was good for cover and something Collins was glad for. The drive wasn’t a long one, but he was happy to make what he could of it. Farrier had invited him to this place the day before. As daily life on base was becoming a drag and they needed a change in scenery. Collins was quick to agree. He was up for any adventure. There was the promise of being able to enjoy themselves in an honest fashion. They sometimes visited downtown, sure. But only under the guise of the friendly closeness wing mates often shared. Chatting and joshing around. And only at a comfortable distance.

“I used to go there, quite often,” Farrier had said, when they were getting dressed. “It’s just a small bar, but we’ll actually have some breathing room. Used to go on dates there with this lad I graduated the cadet program with.”

“He still go there?”

“Sometimes.”

“Should ay be jealous?” Collins smirked.

“No, but he should be,” Farrier winked at him.

“Ah, so this is what it feels layk ta be a trophy wife. Ay’d always wondered.”

“And now you know.”

“Apparently!” Collins laughed and threw his shirt at him.

Now, he absently watched the world go by the car window, while laying his head on Farrier’s shoulder. The interior smelled like cigarette smoke and old leather. And every so often it would make a worrying sound that Farrier muttered about fixing, when he’d get the chance.

“When I’m old and retired, I’ll get a new one. Some fancy little Italian thing, yeah?”

“Mm, ye don’ have ta be old and retired ta get a new car.”

“Ah, I’ll hang onto this one, while I can. Save up a bit more. I’d rather get a nice little house, first. Something out in the country. Maybe the Scottish Borders, even.”

“Really, now?” Collins smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I hear it’s nice up there. Some bloke at base goes on and on and won’t shut up about it.”

“Well, can’t blame me fer having good taste.”

Farrier chuckled. He slipped his free hand around Collins’ inner thigh. “Would be good stuff. Being able to relax out there. Heal off this damn war.”

“Mhm,” Collins could hardly think of relaxing with Farrier’s hand where it was. “It’s the perfect place fer it.”

“With a big bed next to a window, looking out at the mountains. Hell, a big bed alone would be worth it, honestly.”

“Ay know,” Collins thought back to the one in his room back home (and how much he missed it, most nights). “Can ye imagine? A bed that can actually fit us?”

“The best.”

“And ay’ll get ye that car. So ye don’ have ta wait until yer more ancient than ye already are ta enjoy it.”

“Oh, fuck off. Better get up now, lad. Getting deeper into town.”

Collins sighed, but did as he was asked. However, he was pleased that Farrier’s hand still stayed on his leg.

There was a bit of a walk, from where they had parked. Farrier made sure to stay a good arm’s length from him, much to Collins’ frustration. A nice view, sure. He hardly kept his eyes to himself. But Collins would rather touch and hold, than look. And he inwardly cursed at anyone passing for getting in the way of that. However, Farrier changed his tune, when they got to their destination. With one hand in his pocket and his other arm tucked around Collins, he marched in with the stunning grace of a military man. And boy, did he turn heads. A few too many, for Collins’ taste, as it seemed like every man and woman had their eyes (surprised eyes, at that) on them. Farrier didn’t seem to notice it. But Collins’ took the opportunity to nestle further into his side and hoped the redness in his cheeks didn’t show.

“How about we sit over here,” Farrier nodded toward the bar. Collins nodded without looking, really. There was a tall, thin man sitting next to a few empty seats. And there Farrier went, striding right towards hi...oh. Oh,  _ no _ .

“Are you ever not here?” Farrier nudged the man, nearly making him drop his glass. And when he turned to give him a proper telling off, Collins’ fears were confirmed. Pauly. Of all fucking people…

“See here, you bloody son of a…” he paused, blinking at Collins. Collins, who immediately tensed, but gave a limp wave and a half assed smile.

“Um, hiya...Flight Leader Pauly.”

Pauly looked utterly discombobulated at Collins’ presence. Then, glanced at Farrier, mouth slightly open. It took a good thrice over before he settled and...laughed.

“Now just what the hell are you cackling about?” Farrier frowned.

“What the everloving fuck is  _ he _ doing here?”

Collins felt heat rise into his face. Same as when he dealt with that bastard for the long week he had been in his squadron. What the fuck was  _ he _ doing there? Well, he had as much right as any of the others who were sitting around.

“He’s my date,” Farrier tugged him closer. “ _ That’s _ what he’s doing here.”

“Your what?”

“My  _ date _ .”

“Your  _ what _ ?” Pauly grinned.

“Oh, shut up,” Farrier rolled his eyes and took the seat next to him. Which Collins was glad for. Atleast he had a buffer.

“Well, well, well, well,  _ well _ ,” Pauly leaned his chin on his fist. “Lookie here. Now, you  _ know _ I must hear the story behind this.”

“Story,” Farrier scoffed. Then leaned toward Collins and asked. “You know what you want, love?”

“Uhh,” Collins breath hitched, ever so slightly. Feeling Farrier’s warmth and the weight of his hand clasping his own without trying to hide it. “Ay guess ay’ll have a bit of Scotch.”

Farrier nodded. “Hey, Barry,” he said to the bar keep. “Can I get a glass of Scotch for my lad, here? And a root beer, for me, please.”

“Since when do you drink root beer?” Pauly snickered.

Collins nipped at his lip, hoping Farrier wouldn’t get into why he’d stopped cold turkey on alcohol. Perhaps it was a silly thing to worry about. Farrier wasn’t one to tell much of anything, really. But he and Pauly were (unfortunately) close, so he couldn’t be sure.

“I’ve always liked root beer.”

Ah, good. He knew he could count on him.

“I’ve never seen you order a root beer a day in my life.”

“Oh, you just keep going on and on, don’t you? Should’ve sat next to someone quieter.”

“Sod off, boy. Are you planning on keeping this,” he motioned over the couple. “little situation a secret?”

“What is there to know? He’s cute and he finds me delightful, so we started courting. Same as anyone else would do.”

Collins smirked.  _ Delightful _ , huh?

“No, no, no. All the places I frequent, I haven’t seen not one scrap of a chance he was there. Never saw him glancing after some boy any other time, either.”

“So?”

“And when was the last time you’ve courted anybody? Hm? Let alone sought after someone?”

Farrier shrugged. “I’m picky.”

“Picky, he says. I want to know how you even found out he was interested.”

Collins sighed, rather loudly.

“What’s wrong? Hm?” Farrier looked at him with the warmest of eyes. “Are you getting as tired of him as I am?”

“And that’s why you sat over here, while I was minding my own business?” Pauly took a gulp of his beer.

“Ay just,” Collins tried to think of everything he’d like to say, except for the fact that Pauly was  _ still _ a commanding officer, bar or not. “It’s nothing.”

“You sure?”

“I don’t remember you ever being this quiet, before,” Pauly looked dead at him.

“Ay’m fayne,” Collins smiled, tightly. “Honestly.”

“No one’s gonna bite you, kid. Hell, just being around Farrier, folks will know not to mess with you. Not that most people here would. Rather friendly bunch.”

Collins blinked. Was he actually being  _ nice _ to him? “That’s...good ta know.”

“Yeah. All of us, we have to stick together, y’know?”

Collins nodded. That was something he was learning more and more as time went on.

That still didn’t mean he was going to just up and become friends with that son of a bitch, though.

“Here ya go, Jack,” Barry brought the two their drinks. “And Jack’s friend who I didn’t get a proper introduction to,” he lifted his eyebrows and smirked in Farrier’s direction.

“That’s William,” Farrier took a sip of his drink. “William Collins. He’s my wing mate."

“Very nice to meet you then, William. Is that what you like to be called? William? Willy? Bill?”

“Just William,” Collins smiled. “Or Collins. Either one. And it’s very nice to meet you, too.”

“Alrighty, then. William it is. It’s always good to see new people here.”

“Thank you,” Collins said, happily swinging his feet back and forth. He heard Farrier chuckle at his side. “What?”

“Nothing,” his hand found Collins’ leg, again. “You’re cute, is all. Mad cute.”

“ _ Mad _ cute? Never heard that one, before.”

“To be honest, I’ve never seen anyone who required such a description, before.”

“Mad cute. Mad cute,” Pauly shook his head and laughed. “Alright. Gig’s up. Who are you and what have you done with Farrier?”

“I can’t compliment him?”

“You can compliment him however much you’d like. I’m just afraid I’ve gone and bumped my head on something.”

_ You and me both _ , is what Collins wanted to say. But he didn’t dare. Nah, he would much rather bask in whatever the hell was being rained upon him.

He did find he was growing more comfortable as time went on. Maybe it was the Scotch making him warm. And Farrier being so cuddly and  _ handsy _ . He hardly ever got to experience Farrier holding him,  _ touching  _ him so much. Not outside their room, atleast. And even then, Collins found himself wanting more and not quite getting enough. This...this, he  _ liked _ this. A lot. Pushing up against his side. His leg. His hands. Like a love sick dog that hadn’t been petted in ages. He hardly listened to whatever small talk went on between the two friends. Of Pauly commenting on their ‘little relationship’ and ‘goodness, just  _ look _ at you two’. No. In his eyes, the only person in that room was Farrier. Farrier’s soft eyes, his warm smile, and how different he was when he interacted with Collins over anyone else. He didn’t think anyone else made him feel so...like he was floating on air. Floating, adoring, like his heart would burst at any moment.

Well, fuck, that Scotch was really getting to him, now.

“...was this blonde bloke from Paris,” Pauly was going on. “He was such a brat. I’m surprised you even wanted anything to do with him.”

“You just think everyone’s a brat,” Farrier chuckled. “He was nice.”

"That's because he _was_ a brat, Farrier. Terrible little scoundrel."

“So, ye layk blondes, hm?” Collins piped up, not really caring about where the conversation had begun.

“Yes,” Pauly swatted Farrier’s arm. “He loves his blondes. Gets ridiculous over them.”

“I dunno. The man I was in love with the most had dark hair. Remember?”

“Dark hair?” Collins ruffled his own unruly tufts. “Funny, ay don’ remember may hair being dark.”

That got a laugh from both of them. Though Farrier was a little red faced and scrambled for a metaphorical hold from that one. “Oh, Collins. You know I mean  _ before _ you. Hm? Silly thing. Of course I don’t mean  _ now _ .”

“Mmhmm.”

“Honestly. This was...a little bit ago.”

“Sure.”

“Now you’ve gone and hurt the kid’s feelings,” Pauly said. “Gonna go home and find you sleeping in the hallway.”

“Oh stop. He knows that’s not what I meant.”

“Of course ay know,” Collins stuck his tongue out at him, feeling this smug need to take up for Farrier, now that Pauly was ragging on him.

“See? No harm done,” and Farrier honestly looked relieved at Collins confirmation. “Now, I’m going to visit the loo, before we go.”

“Go?”

“I mean, unless you were wanting to stay longer. Getting a little hungry. So, I thought we could grab something right quick, before everything closes.”

“Oh, yeh. Yeh, that sounds good.”

“Right, then,” Farrier smiled. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Okey. Have fun.”

“Have fun?” Farrier laughed. “How much fun can I have in there?”

“Eh, who knows?”

“Oh,  _ now _ who can’t hold their alcohol?”

“Ah hush, ye bastard.”,

Farrier chuckled and went on his way. Went on his way and forced Collins to stay there next to Pauly all by himself. Collins glanced in his direction, before busying himself with the last bit of his drink. He hoped the man would keep to himself but, well. That was expecting a bit too much, wasn’t it?

“So, how long have the two of you been together?”

“Eh, a few weeks.”

“Really, now?”

“Yeh.”

“He hadn’t mentioned that any time he’d been here.”

“Ah, well…” he felt a twinge in his chest.

“Course, he hasn’t been here much in that time.  _ Now _ I see why,” he winked.

“Mm. Awfully kaynd of him.”

Pauly squinted ever so slightly. Collins cleared his throat, nearly about to take another sip, until he found his glass empty.

“Don’t read into it, too much. You of all people know how Farrier is. He’s just...more of the quiet type.”

“Huh? Oh, ay know. Ay...know.”

“Wouldn’t have been flaunting you around so much if it wasn’t serious.”

“Heh, so it wasn’t just me?”

“Oh, no. No, no. Usually he brings someone in here, you’d think they were barely even acquaintances, unless you’d ask. And if you  _ did _ ask, his friend would have to be the one to answer.”

Collins chuckled. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“Ay was...kaynda wonderin’. Y’know, why everyone was staring at us layk that, when we first came in here.”

“That’s why,” Pauly laughed. “That’s definitely why. Mr. Hard To Get, over there. A lot of blokes in here love men in the military. As gorgeous as that boy is, everyone fawns over him. And the clueless son of a bitch wouldn’t know it unless you swatted him over the head with it.”

“Yeah,” Collins thought back to when he’d first admitted his feelings. He didn’t like to. It always made his stomach hurt.

“You asked, didn’t you?”

“Asked what?”

“To be his date or whatever he’s calling it,” he smirked.

“Oh. Yeh, how’d ye guess?”

“Aww, that’s sweet.”

“Said he uh, had ta take tayme to be alrayght with who he was…” he tiptoed, in case Farrier hadn’t been so open with that. But he felt he had. With Pauly, atleast.

“Oh yeah. Goodness, when I first saw him in here, he looked like he was gonna have a nervous breakdown, poor thing. Was so scared I was gonna tell them at base and get him kicked out and arrested. It would’ve been funny, y’know, considering I was standing there in a gay bar in all my glory. So why the hell would I of all people get him in trouble?”

“Heh. True.”

“But, well, seeing him like that, I didn’t really find the humor in it, til later. He was still so tiny, then. You would have never recognized him, seeing him now. His pa was the one who had him shipped out here. That man was a bastard if I’d ever seen one.”

“Ay know,” Collins frowned. “Ay heard.”

Pauly nodded. “Only saw him once. Hated him ever since.”

Collins nodded. He hadn’t even needed to see him to hate him.

“But you, you seem alright,” Pauly said. “I mean, you seem pretty comfortable with yourself.”

“Ay am...ay think.”

“You think?”

“Well, Farrier’s may first boyfriend.”

“That’s fine. I’m glad you seem so steady. I hate seeing all these boys and girls who are scared out of their wits of their parents or peers. All these people making them think there’s something wrong with them, when there’s not. There’s nothing I love more than seeing someone happy with themselves.”

Collins smiled. “Thanks.”

“And, well, not sure if he’d be too happy with me for saying, but Farrier was out of his wits over you for the longest time.”

“Wha...he  _ was _ ?”

“Heh, you should’ve seen him. Thought you were just the sweetest thing. I’m glad you two found each other. He loves you a lot, I can tell you that.”

Collins was absolutely beaming at that. He saw Farrier walking back in the corner of his eye and his smile grew despite himself.

“I’m back,” Farrier put his arm across Collins’ shoulders. “He hasn’t been bothering you too much, has he?”

Pauly scoffed rather loudly. Collins chuckled and said, “No.”

“Ready to go, then?”

“Sure,” Collins slid off the bar stool. “Ay’m starving.”

“Well I need to get you fed! Come on then, sunshine.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Pauly said. “ _ Farrier _ .”

“I’ve been kind of busy, y’know. But yeah, I’ll be back sooner, this time around. See you in the mess hall."

“Right. See ya, then! Oh, make sure you bring this one with you next time, too.”

“I will,” he rubbed Collins’ back. “Definitely.”


End file.
